Echo cancellers for use in telecommunication systems operate by developing a model for the echo path impulse response, and then convolving the modeled response with an incoming signal in order to produce an estimated echo signal. The estimated echo signal is then subtracted from an outbound signal from the echo path in order to eliminate echo. A critical parameter required to be determined is the time delay of the echo path. For rapid convergance of the echo canceller, it is desirable for the time delay to be determined sufficiently accurately with minimal computational complexity.